Owen's Friends
This is the eighteenth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode Owen is about to walk outside. Sarth: Hey buddy! Where are you going? Owen: To my friends house. Sarth: Friend? Since when did you have friends? Owen: Ummmm.......School? Sarth: Oh right. Well, what's their name? Owen: I'm going to multiple friends houses. I can't name them all. Sarth: Mm. I see. Well, have fun! Owen smiles and walks out the door, eager. Amy throws a newspaper at Sarth. Amy: That was rude. You should be nicer to Owen. We both know his feelings are very fragile. Sarth: I know. But he's been going out a lot lately. Amy chuckles. She stands up and walks over to Sarth. Amy: Are you still thinking Owen's possessed by Aspidites? That was a week ago. You need to get over it. Sarth: I'm just saying, he's never gone out this much. Don't you think it's a little suspicious? Amy: Sarth, you think everything is suspicious. Can't you just let Owen have friends and NOT worry about it? Sarth: He's never mentioned his friend's names, or told me where they live, or mentioned what they look like! Amy: I'm tired of you being so suspicious of Owen. Sarth: Look, just come with me to look after him. If I'm wrong.....I'll take you on a romantic dinner. Amy smiles. Amy: Fine. Let's go. They walk out the door. Amy: But how do we know where he went? Like you said, he's never mentioned where they lived. Sarth laughs. Sarth: I've got a location tracker on his phone. I always know where he is. Amy: Wow, you're finally acting like a parent. Sarth: Thank you. He whips out his phone. He taps a few buttons. Sarth: Found him. Sarth changes into Felane. Amy grabs onto him and they zoom off. We then cut to a small house next to a lake. Felane climbs up a tree, and changes back. Sarth: Now, let's see what he's up to. We then cut to Owen walking down the street, until he gets to the house. He smiles, and knocks on the door. Buggy answers. Buggy: Hey Owen! (He turns the other direction) Hey guys! Owen's here! Zolo and Luffy eagerly run down the stairs, and they pull Owen inside the house. Zolo: Good to see you! Luffy: It's been like a week! Buggy: Can't wait to hang out! They stop hugging Owen. Buggy: So, what do you want to do first? Owen: Well, we have 3 options. One, we could go swimming. Two, we could play the Switch. Or three, you guys pick. All: We will pick. Buggy grabs Owen, and they sit down on the couch. Owen: So, how do you guys pick what to do? Buggy: Pretty simple. Luffy: We spin the wheel of..... A curtain is pulled and there is a crudely made wheel there. Zolo: The wheel of whatever! Owen: Niiiiiice. So how does it work? Luffy: You spin the wheel, and whatever it lands on, we do! Owen: That is pretty simple. Owen walks up to the wheel. Zolo: Please be movies.....please be movies....... Luffy: Come on Owen! (He starts talking in a quiet voice) Please be video games....... Buggy: I really don't care what it is. Owen spins the wheel. It spins for a little, and everyone watches in anticipation. It lands on swimming. Luffy: Swimming works! Buggy: I love a good swim! Zolo: Ugh..... Owen: Alright, better put on my swim clothes. Requip! Owen waves his hand, and he changes into swim trunks. Owen: Let's do this. They all run outside, and jump in the water(all except Zolo). They swim around for a little bit. Buggy resurfaces. Buggy: Come on Zolo the water's great! Zolo: Unlike you, I can't breathe underwater! And I hate my fur getting wet...... Luffy: Oh come on dude! Just try! Both: Zo-lo! Zo-lo! Zolo sighs, and approaches the water. Both: Yaaaaaay! Zolo looks at the water. Zolo: Well, now or never. He takes a deep breath, and jumps into the water. They all cheer. They wait a couple moments, but Zolo doesn't resurface. A couple of air bubbles drift to the surface. Owen: He........can swim........Right? Buggy and Luffy look at each other with a grim expression. Owen: Oh no..... Owen quickly dives underwater. He searches for Zolo. He then sees him flailing around underwater, with his leg caught in a tangle of vines. Owen summons a sword, and tries to hack through the vines. To his surprise, the vines are surprisingly thick. He hacks faster, as Zolo begins to runs out of air. He then summons a long sword, and chops straight through the vines. Zolo quickly swims back to the surface, gasping for air. Buggy: Yay! You did it! Luffy: We never doubted you! Zolo looks mad at Buggy. Zolo: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!! He chases after Buggy in the water. Buggy quickly swims away. Buggy: Hah hah! You can't catch up to me in the water! It's my natural habi- Zolo is in front of him. Zolo: Well it's pretty easy to catch you when you make such big circles. He tries to dunk Buggy underwater. Buggy: Hah! Crocodiles can breathe underwater! (Splash) So don't even try! Owen: Actually crocodiles can't, they can just hold their breath for a long time. Buggy gets pulled underwater. A few seconds pass, and Zolo resurfaces. Zolo: Ok, let's get out now. Owen: W-What about Buggy? Zolo climbs out of the water. Zolo: He'll figure it out. Owen looks at the spot where Buggy was, then climbs out. Luffy follows. We then cut to them watching Sailor Moon. Buggy enters, dripping wet. Zolo smiles. Zolo: Oh hey Buggy. What took you so long? Buggy: You......You...... Buggy puts on a forced smile. Buggy: It's......totally fine....... He sits down next to Zolo. Buggy(whispering): You're so dead. Zolo: Hee hee. We then cut to Owen leaving. Owen: Bye guys! Them: Bye Owen! Owen starts walking. Sarth and Amy follow in the trees. Amy: Looks like you owe me dinner now. Sarth: Not yet. Let's see where else he goes. Owen goes to a tall green building, and knocks on the door. Garian answers. Garian: Hey Owen! Owen: Hey Garian. They walk inside. Sarth: That's who he's been hanging out with? Gamean? Amy: Well you can't really blame him. Gamean does love video games. We then see Owen and Garian in an elevator. They reach the top floor and step out. Garian: So Owen, can you help me study for my college Math test? Owen: Sure. Owen and Garian start looking at math books. In the background, Gamean is standing on a hovercraft, flying around. He soon gets bored and watches Owen and Garian. He then gets bored and flies up to them. Gamean: Hey! You want to play the not study game? Garian: How do you play? Gamean throws the books off the desk with a big robot arm. Gamean: You're already playing! All: Yay! We then cut to them playing Mario Kart 64. 2 hours pass. Sarth and Amy are getting bored of watching them. Sarth: How are they still playing that game? Amy: I think they're trying to speedrun it. Sarth: W-Well what's the world record? Amy pulls out her phone. Amy: Uhhhh let's see.....39 minutes. Sarth: Oh great...... They soon stop playing. Gamean: Dang it! We didn't get the world record....Ah well, we'll try again next time. Owen: I got to go to one more friend. Bye Gamean! Gamean: See ya kid. Owen goes in the elevator, and leaves. Amy: Looks like he's done. Sarth: No, he said he has to go to one more friend. Amy: How did you hear him? Sarth: I read his lips. Amy: Oh ok. Owen walks for a little bit and reaches a cave. Sarth: A cave? Amy: Maybe this friend loves spelunking? Sarth: I highly doubt that. Owen walks in, after dropping his bag. Sarth: He left his phone and other stuff outside. Sarth and Amy drop to the ground, and follow Owen inside the cave, hiding in the shadows. Sarth(whispering): I don't see anybody. Amy(whispering): Me either. Owen(loud): Hey! I'm here! You can come out! Sarth(whispering): Who's he talking to? Amy(whispering): I guess we're going to find out. Then, a shadow appears on the floor next to Owen. Aspidites uncamouflages, and looks at Owen. Sarth and Amy gasp. Sarth(whispering): It's her! I was right! Amy(whispering): Shhhh! Owen: Hey Aspidites. Aspidites: Hello again Owen. Nice to see you. Owen: Nice to see you too. Owen sits down on the cave floor. Aspidites starts to coil around him. Sarth(whispering): What's she doing? Aspidites stops for a second. Aspidites: Does this make you feel uncomfortable? Owen: No no, I actually like it. Aspidites smiles and continues. Sarth: Grrrrr.....She's totally hypnotized him. Amy(whispering): I agree. Aspidites rests her head on Owen's shoulder. Owen smiles. Aspidites: Tell me, why do you want to be friends with me? Owen: You already asked me this. Aspidites: Yes but I want to know again. Owen: Ok. He lays down on his back. Aspidites adjusts so she's comfortable. Owen: I just feel.....Like I need to become friends with everyone. Aspidites: And why's that? Owen: Well......People at school always make fun of me.....There's no one I can talk to, no one likes me, and everyone makes fun of me no matter what I do. If I get something that they like, they stop liking it. If I do something amazing, they still make fun of me for it. So I just become friends with everyone I can. I never know when I might make another one..... Owen sighs. Owen: I just.....don't want to be alone........ Aspidites is moved by this. Aspidites: Owen. You're not alone. You've got me. You've got your parents....... Owen: But they never listen! They're always so busy with work! And if I try to talk to them, they just assume it's something stupid! Sarth and Amy look at each other. Owen: And they always expect me to handle my problems, because 'they handled theirs.' Well they don't seem to know that I'm not them! They're always like, 'I never did this,' or 'Your dad was strong,' or something stupid! I get what they mean, but they should at least try to be good parents and listen to me! Aspidites gives Owen a makeshift hug by squeezing him. Owen: Thank you Aspidites. I always feel like I can tell you anything. Aspidites: You can tell me anything. I'm always here for you..... That makes Sarth get mad. Sarth: That's it. Sarth jumps down there. Amy follows. Sarth: Owen! Owen is startled and gets up. Aspidites is startled, but remains coiled on him. Sarth: You don't think I know what you're doing Aspidites? Stop manipulating our son! Aspidites: I'm no- Sarth: Get off him. Right now! Aspidites starts to uncoil, but Owen stops her. Owen: No. Sarth gets mad. Sarth: Fine. Owen, let's go. He starts walking, expecting Owen to follow. He turns around, and Owen hasn't moved. Sarth: Owen. NOW! Owen doesn't move. Sarth: You have until the count of three. One! Owen hasn't moved. Sarth: Two! Owen still hasn't moved. Aspidites: Owen, you don't have to do this. Owen: Yes I do. You're my friend. Sarth: THREE!!! Owen still hasn't moved. Sarth gets mad and storms over to Owen. Aspidites moves her head in front of Owen. Sarth slaps her away. Owen: Dad! Sarth: You are coming..... Sarth grabs Owen's arm hard. Sarth: WITH ME!!! Aspidites bites Sarth's arm. Sarth steps back, letting go of Owen. Sarth: Gah! Amy: Why you...... Aspidites: I-I'm sorry I didn't mean- Amy gets mad and lunges at Aspidites. Aspidites uncoils off of Owen. Amy pins Aspidites to the floor, and starts punching her senseless. Owen: Mom stop! Aspidites can't even defend herself, she's being punched so hard. Amy: This-is-what-you-get!!!!! Owen runs up to Amy and whacks her in the head, knocking her out. Owen picks up Aspidites. Sarth: Owen....Wh-Why are you defending her? Owen looks at him. Owen: Because I don't abandon friends. Sarth passes out from the venom. Owen: Aspidites, are you alright? She opens her eyes. Aspidites: Ugh......yeah...... She gets up and slithers around. Aspidites: Owen? Did you really mean what you said about me being your friend and telling me everything? Owen: Yes. Aspidites: It's not because I hypnotized you into thinking it the first time? Owen: It's definitely not that. He goes next to Aspidites and pets her. Owen: But what are we going to do about them? Aspidites: I can hypnotize them into forgetting this happened. Owen: And I can use my powers to heal dad. They look at each other and nod. Owen uses his powers and heals Sarth. Then Aspidites looms over them. She begins hypnotizing them. Aspidites: You will forget you ever saw this place......You will forget about Owen and me being friends......You won't be suspicious of Owen going places......You will be fine with it....... She stops and slithers over to Owen. Aspidites: That's it. Owen: Good. He stretches out his hand, and Sarth and Amy teleport away. Owen: They're at home now. Aspidites sighs in relief. She then coils around Owen, and Owen smiles. They sit in silence for a little bit. Owen: What's your dream? Aspidites looks at him in surprise. Aspidites: What? That's random. Owen: I'm serious. What's your dream? She thinks. Aspidites: I.......don't know......How about you? Owen: Well......I don't have a dream either....... Aspidites: Oh. Well, maybe we'll both make our dreams together. Owen looks at her. He smiles. Owen: Yeah. Maybe we will. Episode ends. Trivia *There was going to be an alternate scenario where Aspidites snapped after she bit Sarth. *Apparently Garian is a college student. **And the 'not study game' is a direct reference to Fairly OddParents. *Owen hangs out with Gamean to break world records on video games. Category:Episodes